Battle of Class 1-A
by XxScrubADubxX
Summary: Class 1-A is split in half and having a 10-on-10 battle with Bakugo and Midoriya as team captains. Time to go to war! Based off the Class A versus Class B arc in the manga.


**What's cracka-lackin? ;]**

** Here's Chapter 1 of my newest story "Battle of Class 1-A". This takes place pretty much where the anime left off I guess, and yes this story is based off of the Class A versus Class B arc in the manga. Maybe you could leave some suggestions on different matchups or some students you'd like to see cooperate together, cause I really wanna make this interesting. So yeah hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Team Captains**

"And, that completes class for today." Aizawa said with his usual monotone voice. A few students quietly let out a sigh of relief, as the gears in their brains could finally stop working so hard. Izuku Midoriya finished writing down notes and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"But before you leave, there's something happening very soon that I must tell you about. Wait here a moment." With his tone being much more serious than the last time, he left the classroom, leaving the future pro heroes incredibly confused.

"What do ya think he's talking about?" Kirishima asked Kaminari.

"Maybe some super secret pep rally where all the girls have to dress up as cheerle-AUGHH!" Kaminari started to say before getting an earphone jack planted in his ear from the blushing girl sitting next to him.

"I just hope it's nothing scary.." Mineta muttered, trembling in his seat.

The classroom door swiftly slid open. Mr. Aizawa walked inside, now being followed by Midnight, Ectoplasm, and All Might in his weakened form. Midoriya's eyes went wide upon seeing his mentor. The four teachers stood at the front of the class.

"Something that you can never have too much in the Hero field is real combat training. And that's what you all will be experiencing in just a couple of days. All-out combat...against each other." There were very mixed emotions after Aizawa's announcement. Some were ecstatic, while others completely terrified. An evil grin could be seen growing on Bakugo's face.

"Aw man, this is gonna be awesome! Whoever my opponent is, you better watch out!" Kirishima exclaimed, hardening his fists in excitement. Aizawa activated his quirk and glared at the redhead, quickly making the jagged substance revert back to normal.

"But, this exercise will be a little different than ones you've down before…" Midnight said. The class listened on, eyes filled with curiosity.

"This isn't going to be 1-on-1, or even 2-on-2…" She held out her arm straight down the middle of the classroom.

"We're splitting the class in half and having a 10-on-10 battle! Which side will come out on top?" This seemed to get the class rather intrigued about the concept.

"10 versus 10!? That could lead to so many matchups and quirk combinations but that also obviously depends on who you have on each team since everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses when it comes to battle. Some quirks aren't suited for fighting but depending on the situation it could be used to try to at least slow their opponents down plus-" Midoriya muttered away.

"Shut the hell up." Bakugo surprisingly calmly cut off the boy sitting behind him. Midoriya quickly covered his mouth, causing a few of his classmates to snicker.

"You'll have to work together, using teamwork and communication if you want to win." Ectoplasm said. Bakugo scoffed quietly as he finished.

"Of course, no team would work efficiently without a proper leader. So each side will also have a team captain." All Might began. The whole class perked up at the idea of each of them being team captain.

"The captain for Team #1...will be Katsuki Bakugo." All Might announced. A big smirk appeared on Bakugo's face while his classmates applauded him. Midoriya nervously swallowed.

'Great. So I'll be either going against Kacchan, or trying to work with him. I don't know which sounds worse!' Midoriya thought as he watched his rival walk to the front of the class.

"And the captain for Team #2… will be Izuku Midoriya." Some swore they could see the slightest flinch from Bakugo when the boy's name was said. Midoriya sat in shock as his classmates applauded him as well. He was eventually pulled out of his seat by Sero and he nervously walked to the front of the class, Bakugo's glare targeted straight towards him.

"As for the rest of you, heroes constantly have to work with all kinds of people with many different quirks. So you'll be randomly assigned to either Bakugo or Midoriya's team." Aizawa explained. A monitor appeared, shuffling the remaining 18 names and assigning them to a team.

Bakugo's final team consisted of Kirishima, Sero, Mina, Hagakure, Kaminari, Sato, Jirou, Aoyama, and Iida.

Midoriya's final team consisted of Uraraka, Todoroki, Asui, Mineta, Ojiro, Yaoyorozu, Koda, Shoji, and Tokoyami.

"Bakubro! Good to be on your team man!" Kirishima exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"Yay I'm on Deku's team! This'll be fun!" Uraraka happily said.

"I suppose this will give me a chance to prove himself against you Midoriya. I'll give it my best." Iida said with confidence.

"No fair! Whichever team Todoroki's on automatically gets a HUGE advantage!" Kaminari groaned.

"Sorry." Todoroki simply said.

"I suggest that each of you take this seriously. I've only done this with a couple of classes in my years of teaching, but I seem to believe that you all are ready. Don't disappoint me." Aizawa sternly said.

"Yes sir!" The class said in unison, determination in their eyes.

"Today is Tuesday and the event will take place on Thursday, so including today you only have two days to prepare." Ectoplasm explained.

"I hope that the team captains will meet with their team and discuss things very thoroughly." Bakugo just looked towards the window.

"To avoid any information getting out to the other team, Bakugo's team will discuss in the classroom, while Midoriya's team discusses in the dorms. Just make sure to let someone on Midoriya's team know that you're coming back." Aizawa explained. The class nodded in understanding.

"Good, class is dismissed. Bakugo, feel free to talk with your team right now if you'd like." Aizawa walked out of the room along with the other three teachers. Bakugo took one last glare at Midoriya before walking off.

"I think it'll end up leading to quite the show!" Midnight said as she walked down the hallway.

"It had better." Aizawa quietly muttered.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sir, I'd like to implement the 10-on-10 combat training exercise for Hero Course Class 1-A. I believe that they are ready. If you would allow it." Aizawa bowed as he stood at the desk of U.A.'s Principal Nezu._

"_Of course. Go right ahead, I'd love to see it!" Nezu enthusiastically said._

"_Class 1-A is filled to the brim with talent. Probably one of the most promising classes we've had in awhile. I just know that they'll make extraordinary pro heroes. I'd love to see how much they've grown." _

"_I would as well sir. Thank you." Aizawa responded, bowing once more._

_*End of Flashback*_

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.' Aizawa thought as he continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

"I don't know All Might. I'm just really troubled about this whole thing." Midoriya sat in the teachers lounge with his mentor.

"Why did you pick me and Kacchan to be team captains?" Midoriya asked.

"We wouldn't have chosen the both of you if we didn't believe that you could handle it. More specifically, you and Young Bakugo share a connection that no one else in the class has. Despite your differences, you understand each other, each of you always looking to get stronger and surpass the other. This test is meant to determine how far each and every one has come." All Might replied almost immediately.

"Yeah I guess so, I've just never considered myself to be much of a leader." Midoriya said, looking down slightly.

"Jeez kid, at least try to be a little optimistic!" All Might shouted, blood spewing from his mouth.

"Listen. Everyone on your team has faith in you, and believes that you will be able to lead them to victory.."

"Don't let them down." All Might sternly said. Midoriya's eyes widened slightly. A newfound sense of determination plastered on the young man's face.

* * *

Team Bakugo was gathered in the classroom, getting ready to discuss the task that would be approaching them in just two days.

"This is crazy! It's like we're going to war with each other!" Mina exclaimed.

"Midoriya's got some pretty strong people on his team too, this isn't gonna be easy." Sero added, scratching the back of his head. Bakugo slouched in his seat as he listened to his team ramble on.

"Listen up." Bakugo raised his voice, getting everyone's attention.

"I have no doubt that stupid nerd's coming up with some kind of strategy he thinks will beat us. He's been analyzing every one of us since he showed up to this damn school."

"Dealing with him is gonna be annoying as hell, but just know…"

"I'm gonna be the one who gets to take that bastard down." Fire blazed in his eyes as he finished his stern statement.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Midoriya." Yaoyorozu called out to the boy who had just entered the dorm building, seeing his team all sitting in the common room.

"S-sorry, I had to talk to All Might about something." Midoriya apologized.

"Now that you're here, we must discuss the matter at hand. We have a challenging ordeal ahead of us." Tokoyami stated with his arms crossed.

"Right. We're up against Kacchan afterall, not to mention other big threats like Kirishima, Iida, and Kaminari. Even people like Sero and Jirou could be a hassle to deal with. This won't be easy..." Midoriya finished his statement with a clenched fist and a determined expression on his face.

"But, I fully intend to win!"


End file.
